Live,Love,Die
by ethereal
1. Melting a Heart of Ice

Disclaimer:I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or its charecters so please......don't sue me(cowering in a corner)  
  
Melting a heart of ice  
  
Rinoa sat on the edge of her bed contemplating whether or not she should tell Squall how she feels  
'I.......love him so much that its unbareble.' Thinks Rinoa,'If I tell him how I feel, will I get pushed away just like everyone else? No I have to try. Like they always say, Better to have loved and lost then never loved at all.'  
----------------Squalls room--------------  
Silently Squall shuts the door. Again and Again he things of the person he loves ,'Should I tell her how I feel....Tell her that every second without her feels like an eternity'He thought as he walked down the halls of Balamb Garden.The   
birds chirping on this beautiful day.' If I tell her how I feel then Imay get rejected, and rejection is worse than death.'He finally decides what the right thing to do is. Squall gives up his slow pace of walking and runs as fast as his   
legs will allow him to, for today is the day Squall confesses his love to......  
---------------Balamb garden hallways------------  
The sound of soft padding and panting is the only thing that fills the air as Rinoa runs across to the Squalls dorm room. Once she arrives at Squalls room she stops to catch her breath. No sound is coming from Squalls room. She knocks at his door.  
There is no response to her quiet knocking. 'Where could he have gone?' she thought as a sudden panic came over her. 'Where is he???'. Just then Zell came running from the room next door yelling something about being late for the hot dogs and a   
long line. "Hey Zell!!" yelled Rinoa. Zell just responded with a wave as he broke his last record of running to the cafeteria. Rinoa couldn't help but laugh. She suddenly got very serious when she thought of Squall. The intercom came on and out   
came Cid's which called Squall into his office. 'DAMN!!!" yelled Rinoa. She had to get to Squall no matter where he is, I have to get to him. Thats when the the idea dawned on her,"yes i know how to talk to him." She ran swiftly to the elevators,  
she couldn't let this perfect opportunity slip through her fingers."Dont wait up for me Squall"  
----------Cids Office-----------  
"Squall," said cid with a very stern look on his face,"I have a very important mission for you to accompolish with your group. You must go to Deling city and kidnap the President"'Rinoas father?' thought Squall'she might not want to kidnap her own   
father no matter how much she hates him'" I know that your thinking of, and thats why Rinoa isnt to be informed of this." said Cid interrupting Squalls thoughts. ".....yes sir," said Squall reluctantly. Luckily Cid didnt hear the words Squall  
said after he spoke, because if he did Squall would be in big trouble. Squall decided to leave. He got off the elevator and turned right towards the library. Rinoa came tumbling around the left side of the elevator just missing Squall turn  
around the oppisite side of the hall. Too bad for Squall 'cause if she did see him he wouldnt have to go through all the embarresment he was about to.  
-----------Training Center------------  
Squall had just entered the center when he heard the intercom turn on. "Squall," came out Rinoas voice,"Squall I have something I need to tell you.......I need to tell you that .....I l....lo.......that i love you and to meet me at the site where  
you got your scar." she said hoping that Seifer would tell her where it was. Both Squall and Rinoas faces were turning bright red even though they both knew that no one could see them. Squall, who was a bit nervous of what he would say to Rinoa,  
ran out of the training center like a bat out of hell. Rinoa also ran like that, but instead she ran to Seifer who was in the cafeteria still calling Zell a 'chicken-wuss' for running in the garden. Rinoa,whos face was still burning up,turned to  
Seifer. "In love huh?" said Seifer in a teasing voice "yea" said Rinoa, whos face was turning even redder(if that was possible),"Seifer,please give me the directions to the spot where you and Squall fought!". "Hmmmm," thought Seifer,"and what  
do I get in return??" he said mockingly. "This" said Rinoa. She forcefully pulled his face to hers and gave him a passionate, yet reluctant, kiss. She pulled away leaving Seifer stunned and confused. "WOW!!!" said Seifer who then gave her   
the directions to Squall little spot.  
-----------Squalls Spot-------------  
Squall sat patiently on the little spot looking the oppisite direction of Balamb Garden afraid of what he would have to face if he turned. A sudden tap on his shoulder gave him a shiver down his back, yet seemed to reassure him in a strange  
way. "Hey stranger," said Rinoa with a hint of fear in her voice. "Hi" said Squall with butterflys in his stomach'hi?' he thought,'why cant i tell her how i feel?She admitted her love.....in front of the whole garden.....i guess i have to  
express how i fell for her even if it hurts.' Squall said as he gathered his courage. "Rinoa,......I.." "I know what your giong to say" she said cutting him off " I shouldn't have emberressed you in front of the garden, or you might tell  
me not to act so weak, but the words that you could say to me that could kill me would be that you dont love me....thats the only thing im afraid of...being rejected...rejection hurts more than anything in this world could...". "I wasnt  
going to reject or neglect you, what i was going to say was that I..I" He stammered 'dammit, I can do this, I can express myself...here goes nothing...' "I love you more than you could imagine" was what he maneged to get out before   
collapsing in to a crumbled heap....something was wrong. "Squall, dont try and trick me by pretending to be hurt......Squall??.....SQUALL!!!??? Whats wrong?? Squall..." Rinoa whispered before taking him to the infirmary at the garden.  
----------Infirmary--------  
"Rinoa,Quistis,Zell,Irvine,Selphie and......Seifer????" said Dr.Kadowaki,"please, try to remain calm," at those words everyone in the room tensed up preparing for bad news,"...Squall has a life threatening illness called Atantitis,  
Atantitis is a diesease that is not herititary or contagious, but is in a drug ca-" "Are you trying to say hes on drugs???" yelled everyone in the room," No hes not on drugs" said Dr.Kadowaki a little shaken up at the sound of their   
yelling," Squall got innfected while eating something that someone had put in his food". "The good news is that......."  
-------------------------------------------  
Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger but i had to do something to get you to read the nexton(plus its a good begining for chapter 2 ü) please no flames 'cause i get a bad temper if i get flames and I might get pissed. PLEASE REVIEW im   
dying to hear what you think of my story. If I get enough good reviews i might make chp. 2. THANKS!!!!CIAO=P 


	2. A Difficult Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 nor do I own any of its characters. They belong to Squaresoft. (yawn.......ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)  
  
A Difficult Journey  
Dr.Kadowaki paused as though she was lost in her thoughts, "The good news is that there is a cure for the illness, the flower that can save him is so very rare that it only grows on one planet....... the planet earth.....Earth is millions of light years away from here and is populated by billions of people just like you and me." said Dr.Kadowaki not sure whether or not to go on, " There is worse news ..........Squall only has one month to live........and it takes 1 week to get to the planet earth with our technology. Which means that you only have 2 weeks to find the flower. The plant you will be looking for is a   
shade of blue that matches Rinoas coat perfectly," she said while gesturing to Rinoas coat, "With lines of purple on the petals. The flower is called an 'Angels Dream'. This flower is rare because of where it grows. The 'Angels Dream' flower only grows in coral reefs" finished Dr.Kadowaki ignoring the confused looks on their faces. " In coral reefs??" said Zell looking dumbfounded. "Yes, in coral reefs," repeated Dr.Kaodwaki. "We have reason to believe that the reason of why it grows in coral reefs is because of the PuPu," "You mean the alien on this planet???" asked Quistis . "Correct, the PuPu have traveled all over all the galaxies planting different alien flowers on different planets to remind them of the planet they used to live on." Said Dr.Kadowaki. " Why do they need to be reminded of their planet if they can go back any time they want to???" Said Irvine looking a bit puzzled. "They cannot go back to their planet because their planet no longer exists." Replied Dr.Kadoaki getting a little impatient.  
"Any way back on the subject," said Dr.Kadowaki, "I believe that you MUST leave tonight to get to earth as to not waste any time, Selphie." "Yes Dr.Kadowaki?" asked Selphie, "Selphie your job is to fly the Ragnorak, you could put it on auto-pilot but because the Ragnorak has never been to the planet it will not know where to go, plus you may run into asteroids on your way to Earth," explained Dr.Kadowaki "Zell, you will be th-" "The commander right??" Yells Zell with his hopes high. " No Zell not the commander you'll be the chef" "DAMN" says a pissed Zell "Irvine you will be commander. Rinoa you will be Squalls 'nurse'. Quistis, you and Seifer will go with Irvine to search for the 'Angels Dream'. All of you will be provided with a cot to sleep on.......Any questions?" said Dr.Kadowaki "Yes!" was the reply that came from Selphies, "When will I be able to sleep? Will I have to stay at the controls the whole time?"  
" Ahhh.... I almost forgot, Selphie you are to teach the basics to Seifer and Quistis within......2 hours, once they have learned the basics they are to switch off with you for the 1 week there an the 1 week back. Any other questions????? No? Then all of you except Selphie, Seifer, and Quistis may go rest and pack for the next two hours. Dismissed." They all saluted and went their own ways:  
Selphie: Ragnorak  
Seifer: Ragnorak  
Quistis: Ragnorak  
Zell: Cafeteria for 100 hot-dogs (this time he walked)  
Rinoa: To Squalls room to kiss him on the forehead then to pack  
Squall: (well duh! He's unconscious!)  
What will happen to Squall (not to mention Zell, he'll get fat if he doesn't share those hot-dogs[plus the others will starve ü] ) please don't flame me this is my 1st fic so once again please don't flame me (I will accept suggestions for the next chapter though ü) if you think I should make the chapters longer please tell me so I can try to make it longer ok!!!! CIAO!!!!!   



	3. A Journey's Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 nor do I own any of its characters all of whom are owned by Squaresoft. The lyrics in the song belong to LINKIN PARK  
  
There's a little bit more Zell bashing here then in the other chapters, but don't worry Zell fans, He gets some of them back. There's also a little bit more cussing in this one then in the others too so don't flame 'cause of that okay????  
  
  
A Journeys Beginning  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"ASSEMBLE," yelled Headmaster Cid. Immediately everyone, including Rinoa, was in a straight line in front of Cid, Zell (because he's a guy) with Squall on his back "I need not tell you your assignment and for some of you, assignments. All further missions will be postponed or assigned to another team. Hopefully you have packed your regular clothes for Earth. The Ragnorak has been customized for the 1-week journey to earth. There are sleeping quarters on the 1st level. There is a temporary kitchen on the 1st level for your convenience. There will be an Infirmary in the main room. Dressing rooms will be on the 2nd floor. Showers have been installed on the 2nd floor near the dressing rooms. The pilot rooms are only to be accessed to deliver food to the pilot or switch with the pilot, which only Seifer, Selphie and Quistis are allowed to do. I assume you all know that the year at earth is 3719 A.D. Earth had a sudden outburst of monsters 981 years ago. You will have random encounters while on Earth, that is why you must stay on your guard at all times no matter what happens. Are you all ready?" "Yes sir," said all of the SeeDs......plus Rinoa. Zell, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Seifer all entered the Ragnorak hoping that the monsters on Earth were not as ferocious as some on their planet, little do they know how dangerous their journey will become on the first day.  
-----------------Ragnorak in Space at 2:00 in the morning--------------------  
Papercut  
By Linkin Park  
  
Why does it feel like night today?  
Something's in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
I know just what it feels like  
To a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches everytime I lie  
A face that laughs everytime I fall  
So you know when its time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right underneath my skin  
  
"ZELL!!!" yelled Rinoa, "WHY do you always have to play your music so goddamn loud???!!!" "Duh," said Zell who was a little thrown off guard by Rinoa's cussing, "Its awesome music, do you have to ask ?'you bitch' " he thought to himself. "Ya! I have to ask considering its 2:00 in the morning!!!!!" "Who says so?" asked Zell in a mocking way. " The author you dipshit!" "Oh" was Zells reply before Rinoa slapped him with a good solid 'SMACK' on his cheek. "Yea, 'oh' is right, now go to sleep like a normal person!!!"  
--------------------Wake-up time----------------  
"Thanks to your music Chicken-wuss, I only got 4 hours of sleep," said Seifer who wished he could fall asleep again but couldn't and cursed Zell because of it, but it was his time to fly the ship so he was kinda nervous considering it was his first time flying the ship. "I AM NOT A CHICKEN-WUSS!!!!!!!" yelled a pissed off Zell. "IF YOU REALLY THINK I'M A CHICKEN-WUSS THEN SAY IT TO MY FACE!!!!" "Okay," said Seifer while he walked up to Zell, who had veins popping out on his forehead anime-style, "Chicken-wuss" Seifer walked away looking very proud well Zell's sweat dropped, also anime-style.  
"Fricken fine" said Zell who lost a bit of his masculine pride as he said those words. "Hey Zell," said Quistis, "Do you think you could whip up some breakfast?" " What do I look like a maid?!" Asked Zell. "No, but you are the cook," said Rinoa joining into their conversation. Once again Zell's sweat dropped (yes anime-style) "Fine, as long as I get to play my music as loud as I want to!" said Zell feeling a bit better knowing that they were starving and would do anything for food. "Damn you!" yelled Rinoa. "Fine" she said Rinoa also lost a bit of her pride.  
-------------Kitchen----------------  
"I cannot take this anymore. I'm saying all the things I've said before. All these words they make no sense. I found bliss in ignorance," said Zell singing to his favorite song. "Yea, you are pretty ignorant," said Irvine stepping into the kitchen. "Is the food done yet?" "Yup, it's done," said Zell ignoring that last remark Irvine made. "Good, give it to me then," said Irvine in a way that got Zell pissed. "Fine," said Zell with a smirk on his face. "Here you go!!!" yelled Zell as he hurled the food out of the pan and towards Irvine. "What the hell!!!" said Irvine as 6 eggs over easy splattered all over his face. "ZELL!!! I JUST TOOK A SHOWER!!!" Irvine yelled at Zell, who was now doubling over with laughter. "Yea!!! Well you look like you just got in a fight with a chicken and lost!!!" "You're the chicken, CHICKEN-WUSS!!" said Irvine using Seifer's word. "What you call me?!?!?" said Zell getting really mad. Irvine immediately regretted calling Zell a chicken-wuss. "Chicken-wuss??.......AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Irvine as the red-faced Zell started chasing him around the Ragnorak. Irvine ran on the platform that goes to the pilots cabin. "Fine you baby, run away like the chicken-wuss you are!" yelled Zell through short ragged breaths. Just then the platform stopped and down came Irvine with his gun aimed at Zell. "OH SHIT!!!!!!!!" yelled Zell as he stared wide-eyed at the gun barrel. As Irvine cocked the trigger Zell ran out of that room screaming like a banshee. "Works like a charm," said Irvine as he put the gun back in its holder. "CRAP!!!" was what Irvine heard as a huge propogater came barreling after Zell. "What is that thing???!!!" yelled Irvine.  
------------Infirmary------------  
Rinoa hummed as she checked Squalls heart rate and breathing. "Everything seems to be fine," she said to herself. She heard something strange in the hatch room but eventually shrugged it off as her imagination. A few minutes later Zell came running out of the room above screaming like a nut. She stared strangely at him then went back to work thinking that he saw a huge spider. She chuckeled as she thought of Zell screaming over a spider. "CRAP!!!!" yelled Rinoa as a Propagater ran after Zell. "I thought Squall and I got rid of those things!!!" she screamed as she ran upstairs to the hatch room not sure how many Propagaters she would have to face. 'Oh well,' she thought as she opened the door to the hatch room, 'This is for Squall........I will make you proud of me Squall'.........  
  
What will happen to the dear Rinoa? Will she make Squall proud? Will Zell ever stop screaming? Will I write the next chapter??? I might if I get more good reviews than flames I might!!!!!! Üü please R/R with comments or suggestions only please.  



	4. Transforming

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 nor do I own any of it's characters. All characters are property of Squaresoft.  
  
is any one else getting bored of these disclaimers? I know I am........now let me .......go....to*yawn* sleep....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!AAAAHHHHH!!!! "Wake up!!!!!!!!!!! you need to write down whether I live or not!!!!" Rinoa.........SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! now let me get some sleep........fine better not upset you guys.  
  
Transforming  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------Ragnorak (hatch room)--------------  
'Oh god, please give me the strength to overcome these beasts,' thought Rinoa. The silence in the hatch room was eerie. Every hair on the back of her neck was on end. 'Where are they? They always come in packs of 2 or more so there has to be 1 more in here somewhere,'. Like a sixth sense Rinoa turned around knowing what she would see. There it was, a humongus propagater not knowing how much stronger these monsters would be Rinoa used  
Scan on the blue giant. What she saw made her take one step back. 'This monster is stronger then Ultemicia' she said to herself. 'But how? How is it possible for a monster to be stronger than such an evil sorceress?'. Rinoa, knowing that she couldn't defeat this beast with out help yelled for Zell, Irvine and Selphie. Before she could say another word the monster lunged after her. Instinctivly, she rolled off to one side, just missing  
the attempted attack. Obviusly, none of her friends heard her cry for help. She had to face the creature alone. She attcked with the Ifrit GF hoping to give the monster a feel for what he was up against. Barely a scratch. Rinoa felt a deep surge within her. 'Whats happening to me' she thought as she felt this burning feeling inside her stomach. Again and again she felt as though someone was trying to escape. Everything went black   
for Rinoa as she was lifted into the air by invisible wings. The sorceress in Rinoa was reacting to this life threatening situation for the sorceress knew that if Rinoa died so did she. Rinoas back arched and her head hung back behind her. Eyes closed she levitated even higher so she was 3ft off the ground. Wings sprouted from her back as her eyes snapped open to reveal her glowing red eyes. The sorceress inside her forced her body  
to stay straight in the air. The sorceress assulted the blue mutant with all the magic power she had. The propagater still had 1/2 of its hp left. Rinoa, or should I say Sorceress Rinoa, was stunned at how liitle damage her magic did. Instead of becoming scared, Rinoa just got madder. Her eyes turned from red to blood red. Sorceress Rinoa's backed arched once more as her body was wraped with the blue electricity from her power. Rinoa   
made a shrill scream as she transformed to her deadliest form. The wings on her back also turned blood red. Her outfit was made of leather. The leather was crimson red that covered her entire body and had an evil looking dragon trailing down her right arm. Her hair turned blonde with red highlights. Rinoa turned back to the beast with a slight smirk on her face. Rinoa could cast any spell and make it 50 times stronger than in her  
regular form, the angel version of the sorceress. With one quick movement she casted the all powerful Ultima spell. The creature before her vanished and only the echo of its shrill crys remained. As the monster dissappered it revealed the shocked faces of her companions. "Help......m-...." was what escaped her lips as she fell to the floor, exhausted with what she had just experienced. "Quick!!" yelled Irvine as he shook off the  
susprise of Rinoa reaching her devil version of the sorceress. 'While this is new info for Headmaster Cid,' thought Irvine as he helped everyone pick up Rinoa and carry her to the infirmary. "Who here is the best at using magic?" asked Zell hurriedly. "I am," said Selphie. "Good then use Cura on her now!!" yelled Irvine. "Alright, here it goes," said Selphie nervously. "CURA!!!!", Rinoa didn't even stir. "No!!!!" yelled Quistis  
as she stared down at the blonde haired beauty. "Try again," said Irvine too casually. "CURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Selphie as she gave her all in the last healing spell. Rinoa gasped then fell back to her dormant position. "I have an idea!" said Zell. "That's a first," mumbeled Irvine so Zell couldn't hear him. "How about we all use cura at the same time for more power!?" "YEA!!" yelled Quistis and Selpie in unison. After  
a few minutes of exchanging magic they were all ready. "All right on 3....," said Irvine, "1,....2.............3!!!!!!" "CURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled together. Rinoas breaths came slow and ragged but then they became quicker and calmed down a bit. "YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a very excited and relieved Selphie.  
---------------3 hours later----------------  
"But, I still don't understand," said Rinoa, "Why did I collapse?" "You collapsed because the sorceress used all of YOUR energy to cast those spells and transform," explained Quistis. "Now that I understand why I'm so exhausted, how did you get rid of the other one???". "Oh him??" said Selphie, " We locked him in the spare room." "Yeah and you used me as the damn bait!!!!" yelled Zell. Rinoa was thinking about whether or not she had enough  
strength to take on another one. "Guy's?," asked Rinoa, "Do you think I can go check it with scan???" The group huddeled together arguing whether or not to let her go. They all nodded in decsion, "It's all right as long as Seifer goes with you." explained Irvine. "Why Seifer????" asked Rinoa. "He's the only one with the balls to do it," said Irvine. Rinoas sweat dropped anime-style,"Oh......." said Rinoa. The group went up to Seifer and  
explained what happened. "But who will pilot the ship???" asked Seifer. "I will," said Quistis, "Its almost time to switch any way." "Alright," said Seifer, "Rinoa,....lets go". She nodded as she walked with him down to the room next to the sleeping quaters.  
------------Spare room--------------  
"Okay, here it goes," said Rinoa as she opened the door as silently as possible. The two stepped inside without envoking the attention of the propagater. "SCAN" said Rinoa as silently as she could. What she saw made her feel a whole lot better. "Well," said Seifer growing a little impatient, "Is he weak or strong?". "He's only as strong as regular propagaters, he has low hp and is at a unusually low level and........he's a she!!" said Rinoa  
suprised at what she saw. "Alright now lets go kick his....errr...her ass!!!" The two did finish off the beast with out breaking a sweat. "That was too easy!!" Said Seifer,"There has to be more than that. "Wait," said Rinoa, "I heard something else in the main room......SQUALL!!!! I have to get to him!!! Something is in there with him, and he's defenseless!!!!!!" screamed Rinoa as she ran to the main room. "Rinoa! Wait for me!" yelled   
Seifer as he chased Rinoa to the main room. Rinoa either didn't hear him or didn't care 'cause she kept on running. As she got to the main room she saw another propagater. Rinoa immediatly used scan.......once again it was stronger than Ultemicia. "NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!" yelled Rinoa as the propagater leaped after Squall. The sorceress inside of her battled over Rinoas mind. Rinoa knew that without the help of the sorceress she would not be  
able to defeat the beast. Rinoa let the sorceress take over without hesitation. Once again she turned to her devil form. "Leave him ALONE!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she charged the mutant monster. "Let's finish you off," she said demonically as Seifer came running up to help her. "SEIFER!!!! GET OUT BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!!!" she yelled. "I'm not leaving without helping you!" he yelled back at her. "The way you could help me is by  
finding the other one!" she said as the propagater took her off guard and made a deep gash in her left thigh. "F**K!!!!!" yelled Rinoa as she flew across the room hitting the opppisite wall. Rinoa must've hit something electric because sparks went flying. She fell to the ground, sparks flying around her body illuminiating her face. Seifer could clearly see that the monster was too strong for him and ran out of the room to tell the others  
and to search for the other one. "You will die," said Rinoa in a way that would have given Squall a chill down his spine. The propagater tried to resume it attack on Squall but Rinoa had become even stronger and faster then before so she intercepted the attack. "DIE!!!" she yelled as she cast the Meteor spell on the unsuspecting beast. It dissappered never to be seen again. Once more she fell to the ground exhausted. This time she didn't   
have to go through two stages so she didn't need to be cured. Squall was fine. The gash on Rinoas thigh was very deep but wasn't to the bone so Rinoa could still walk although it caused her a little pain. "Are you okay???" asked Seifer. "I'm fine," sadi Rinoa as she winced at the pain, "I have to go check on Squall." she said with no emotion what-so-ever. "Oh no!" yelled Irvine as he grasped on to her arm, "You are NOT going into that  
room risking your life again! There are sparks everywhere!" "AND IT'S ALRIGHT FOR SQUALL TO GET KILLED! HELL NO! I'M NOT LISTENING TO A PRICK LIKE YOU!" she yelled back still having the attitude of her sorceress form (who am I kiddin? she's always has her sorceress attitude!!) As Rinoa ran in to the infirmary she was bombarded with sparks, "Damn propagater," she said out loud. She grabbed Squalls bed as fast as she could and dragged him  
out. "Squall?" she said as she stared at his sleeping face, "Squall are you okay?" knowing she wouldn't get an answer she hit herself mentally. "Oh well. guess I better get you to the spare room.Zell better get his lazy ass out here soon 'cause those sparks hurt like hell."  
--------------5 days later-----------------  
Selphie is at the controls and is really giddy about landing on earth. "YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Selphie in pure joy, "we're gonna go to earth, we're gonna go to earth!" she chanted. Irvine walks up next to her with his hands on his ears, "Hey hun'! do you think you could stop screaming!" he yelled over her chanting. "SURE!!" she responded. Selphie stopped and thought for a second then she started humming.  
Irvine hit his head knowing he would never win the battle.  
---------2hours later---------  
"We're here!!!!" yelled Zell,equally giddy as Selphie. "Shut-up Zell" said Seifer. Seifer then muttered chicken-wuss under his breath. Zell caught what Seifer had muttered and went up to him and gave Seifer a blow to his stomach. "That'll teach 'ya not to call me a chicken-wuss you asshole" said Zell as Seifer hunched over holding his stomach. "Any way," said Seifer under coughs of pain, "I left you a little gift inthe shower chi.....  
err......Zell" "REALLY!!" yelled Zell. "Yea really" said Seifer. "Alright I'm gonna go get it then" said Zell as he skipped off. "Run now!" yelled Seifer as he regained his compsure. "Why," asked Irvine. "I'll tell you later but for now just RUN!!!!". Irvine, Seifer and Quistis ran out of there like rabid dogs. They continued until they heard Zell scream Seifer's name and a whole bunch of curses. Seifer rolled to the ground with  
laughter. "What did you do!!" asked Quistis. "I made a machine to throw rotten eggs at any one one who opened the door to the showers!!!" he yelled in between laughs. Irvine put his head in his hand in the 'Squall' fashion. "Come on," said Irvine as he ran off.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
That's it. Sorry 'bout the delay. I was going snowboarding. I know it's short but I ran out of ideas. The only thing I'm worried about is if they will ever get the smell out of the showers! I got a ring just like Squall's griever ring, I don't know what I'll name it but I'll think of somethin'. Anyway enough of me boreing you. Now go R/R. What are you doin' still reading this!!! R/R RIGHT NOW!!!!! thank you!!!!!  



	5. Dreamy

Disclaimer:Don't sue me please. I'm just a 13 year old girl trying to make her way in life so please.............DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!*sobbing* don't kill me........ahem.........WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dreamy  
---------------------------  
"SEIFER!!!" yelled Zell. Zell ran to the place where he left Seifer. "FRICKEN' HELL!!" he screamed as he realized that they ran off. "I'M GONNA RING YOUR NECK SEIFER!" he yelled in the direction they ran. Zell started to run after them but has stopped short by Rinoa. "Oh no," she said, "You are staying here with me."  
"Why!?" he asked. "'Cause I don't know how to cook that's why."she responded. Zell's sweat dropped. "That's what I thought..,"she said, "Come on." Rinoa grabbed hold of Zell's ear and literally dragged him of to the kitchen. "Is it your job to make me suffer from pain and humiliation everyday??!!" Zell asked in a  
sounding like a smartass. "Yup," responded Rinoa, "And I think I'm doin' a darn good job at it too." Rinoa continued dragging him until they got to the kitchen. Rinoa put her hands on her hips. "Now can you please make some lunch??" Zell had to force himself to turn toward the kitchen. He started to mumble something   
under his breath but Rinoa was behind him in less than a second. "What was that??" she asked, "Did you want to tell me some thing? hhhhhmmmmmmm?" Zell was stammering looking for an answer, "You se-.....I just.....I was saying that I would be happy to make you a sandwhich......I think?" "That's right," she said when she  
started to walk out of the room, "Oh yea, don't forget to make two to bring to the infirmary ok?" Zell's response was hmph. "Men," said Rinoa as she walked to the Infirmary, "I'll never be able to figure them out."  
************Infirmary************  
Rinoa walked into the infirmary and imediatly walked to Squall's bedside. She opened his eyelid adn stared into his eyes. 'His eyes still look like black bottomless pits of nothing,' she thought to herself, 'just like always'. She closed his eyelid and put her hand on his forehead. She put a slight kiss on his cheek,  
"I love you," she said with half of her breath. Squall inhaled sharply making her snap her head up to the machines. Everything looked fine. Suddenly he arched his back and yelled out Rinoa's name. He looked almost as if he was trying to chase after someone but was held back by the restraints on the bed. Having no idea  
what she was doing Rinoa put her hand on his head. She was then transported to his dream. She was in a field of flowers like the one next to Edea's orphanage. That's when she saw Squall kicking and screaming at some invisible force that was disabling him to get anywhere but behind him. "SQUALL!!!!" she yelled and tried  
to run after him but was also held back by some invisible force, "NNNNNOOOOO!!!!" she screamed as she was thrown out of Squall's dream. She woke up sweating in her cot. Then the images of Squall's dream came rushing back to her. She got up and ran to his side as fast as she could. He was still panting and sweating  
a lot. She wraped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Shhhh, I'm here" That calmed him down and his breathing wasn't as erratic as it was a few minutes ago. Rinoa smiled and noticed the sandwhichs that were slightly cold next to Squall's head. She ate one and then fed the other one to Squall. Then she  
walked out of the Infirmary and started to walk to the sleeping quarters to talk to Selphie. When she got there she noticed Zell and Selphie talking. She walked up to Zell and asked him if he could leave so that she and Selphie could talk in private. He complied and retreated to the kitchen. Rinoa explined to Selphie  
about Squall's dream. Selphie looked shocked while Rinoa explained. "So you mean that he's in love with you too!?" Selphie asked after she finished. "Yea at least that what I think" Rinoa said while she was blushing furiously. "That's great!!" Selphie yelled with pure joy she then rambeled on about dates and love and  
romance. Rinoa didn't hear those things as she drifted off into her own little world. A world where everything went right. A world where she and Squall were married with their own little family. She knew that the world she was imagining might not ever come true. She hoped that she hadn't made the wrong assumption of  
what the dream meant. "Selphie," said Rinoa interrupting Selphies words, "I think I'm gonna go see Squall again ok?" Selphie cocked her head to one side looking confused. "Sure," she said, "but why?" Rinoa was a little irritated at her nagging but maneged to hide it. "I tell you that later" said Rinoa. "Okay....Bye"  
Rinoa plastered a fake smile on her face and walked out the door.  
***********Outside of Russia***********  
Quistis was numb from head to toe but she continued to walk on hoping they would reach a town soon. Irvine was also cold but tried to keep that I-never-get-cold type of look on his face. Soon enough he gave it up a grudged on like the rest of his companions. Soon Seifer yelled out about a back attack. Everyone turned  
to see a a gargantuan monster towering over their heads. the monster was making a huge shadow and was helping to drop the already drastic temperature. "That's it!" yelled Quistis undoubtedly freezing and getting colder. "We could use a little warming up" said Seifer as he took his fighting position. Irvine and Quistis  
followed suit. The monster was about 15 feet high. It had rippling muscles throughout its arm and legs. It also had scars showing that every person that has fought against it either ran in fear or was slaughtered by beast. His body was pure blue with the exception of its eyes which glowed a menacing red. He had the  
body of a mutantman. It wore only the armor that were taken from the men it had defeated during battle. The battle begun and the monster showed no signs of fighting back in the first round. He was preparing for something much more devestating. After the third round the monster was domn on one knee gulping air greedily.  
Suddenly it reared its head up and made a roar that could be heard for miles away. He screamed and made its attack. A blinding light issued from the beast as he threw the attack with his last ounce of energy. The blinding light then turned into a beam of yellow light that was large enough to take down the entire group.  
They all screamed as the light fell upon them with amazing force. Everything went black as they all fell to the ground feeling as though their life was over.....or was it?  
*****************************************  
you guys I'm really sorry 'bout this chapter being ssssssssoooooooooooo short and 'bout not writing anything for 1 1/2. I'll try to make it up to you some how. Maybe another story? any way thanks to all you who actually reviewed it and not just blew me off(which a looooottttt of you did)so thanks to my reviewees  
BYE!!!! ^__^ 


	6. How? Why?

Disclaimer: I OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS IN FINAL FANTASY!!!!!MMUUHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAA!!!!.........ahem.......just kidding(^__~)  
  
Summary: I'm not even gonna bother so go on and read my fic........::taps foot:: What are u doin' still reading this?! Get goin' and read my fic.........  
I'm losing my patience!!!!.......that's better ^__^  
  
How?  
§§§§§§§§§§§(I love these things __)§§§§§§§§§§§§  
Quistis rubbed her head.  
"Where am I?" she asked. There was no reply. She got up and looked to her side. Seifer lay next to her. His clothes her torn. He had blood trickling from  
his mouth and almost every other part of his body. She tried to stand but a sudden pain in her right leg wouldn't allow her to move. Confused she looked  
down and saw that she had broken her leg. At the sight of her blood she remembered the battle. Her face twisted in pain as she every time she tried to move.  
She gav up on moving. To her left was Irvine. He had lost more blood than any of his two companions. He had been in the center of the blast. Quistis  
gasped when she saw that his chest wasn't moving. She used Cura on him. His chest started to rise and fall. Her face relaxed and she used another spell  
to help her leg. Then another to help Seifer. Eventually Seifer woke up. He hadn't broken any bones but he had suffered many cuts and gashes. He got up  
and walked over to Quistis.  
"Are you alright?" His voice dripping with concern. She nodded her head.  
"I'm fine," she lied, "But Irvine has lost more blood than the two of us combined." He nodded and moved towards Irvine. Seifer knew she was lying but he   
continued to walk to Irvine. He examined his body an came to a conclusion.  
"He's broken two of his rib cage bones and fractured his ankle."  
Quistis sighed and managed to rise to her feet. The Cura had healed her leg and she could walk with minimal pain.  
"Is he unconcious?"  
"Yea he is.......I'll have to carry him." he replied  
She nodded and continued towards Russia.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I don't know she responded, "But were ever it is can't be worse than here."  
He sighed and ran after her.  
^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^  
"Squall," said Rinoa, "Why can't you wake up and tell me this was all a dream? Why can't this be a dream? Why is reality so cruel? Why now? Why after   
I confess my love to you? Why?" Rinoa sighed. She leaned over he bed and brushed away the hair on Squall's face. Looking at his peaceful sleep she knew  
the answers to the questions she so desperatley wanted to know.  
"Not even dreams last forever." she whispered, "Things happen to people that must be faced in life not a dream. It isn't reality that's cruel, it is the  
life in which you live, the path on which you walk that can be cruel. Now was the just the time. Because love doesn't always last forever and neither  
does life. Only 'fate' knows why."  
¬__¬__¬__¬__¬__¬__¬__¬__¬__¬__¬__¬__¬'  
Will Seifer and Quistis ever reach Russia? Will Rinoa keep answering her own questions? Will Seifers arms ever get tired? Will I ever stop asking questions?  
Will I write the next chp.? Or will I stop writing this story altogether? Will I ever SHUT-UP?.......No ^__~. If I get 5 more GOOD reviews before two weeks   
from today then I will continue this story. I f not then I will stop and let you figure out the rest on your own (Aren't I devilish!? ^~__~^[those are horns  
not ears]) Any who R/R pretty pretty pleaz with a cherry on top!! Thanx for reading!! 


End file.
